Slytherin Princess
by redpetal888
Summary: (HarryxReader) You had always been cold-hearted, rude, and rather mean to those that you saw as below you. Just like your older brother, Draco Malfoy. Can a boy with a lightning scar change all that?
1. Chapter 1

_Pitter patter…_

 _Pitter patter…_

The sound of raindrops hitting the cobblestone floor made your nose scrunch up in disgust. You had never liked the rain- it was wet, it made things smell weird ( _especially_ in London), and, if you were unlucky, it would ruin your fine silk blouse. You huffed, casting a glance at your elder brother.

Tall and proud, with white-blonde hair complimenting his silver-gray eyes, Draco Malfoy was, indeed, a worthy sibling. Though he tended to prattle on to your father about meaningless matters and complain far more than was needed, he did hold a dear place in your heart. Your frozen, bitter, and presumptuous heart. Oh well. At least you were pretty.

"Draco," you murmured, looking up at him with your sterling colored eyes, "What's Hogwarts like? The Daily Prophet and the Quibbler make it out to be some kind of...wonderland for children and adolescents, yet you always seem so unhappy when you come home for the summer...is it bad there? Am I not going to like it?" Thirteen-year-old Draco let out a snort, putting a hand on your shoulder as if to comfort you. Though you both knew he could really care less about the intricacy of your emotions, he did seem to harbor a bit of brotherly love for you. Just a little.

"Well..." he started, his eyes glancing off to the side of the train-tracks in front of which you were standing, "It's full of fools. Professors and students alike...that don't care for our bloodline. Not to say that they hate us purebloods, but...they do not hold the proper respect for us as they should. It's filled with mudbloods. And then there's that _Potter_ boy..." Tension seemed to rise in his voice, and it was evident in Draco's eyes that he didn't care much for whom he was speaking of. Then he continued. "Father told me that this year, they're letting that idiotic and hairy half-giant...Hagrid or something...teach a class on his own. He's sure to lower the intelligence of whoever takes it." Your eyebrows pulled upwards and then down, into a low frown. It certainly didn't seem like a pleasant place, at least, by your brother's description, and, in your experience, your brother was right about these kind of things. You didn't want to go, didn't want to be around people of such… lower class, but...there was one intriguing thing about which your brother had mentioned.

 _Potter_...the name was familiar. But for what reason..?

Then it hit you.

 _Oh...he means Harry Potter. As in, the boy who lived…_ Your eyes sparked with interest. Despite the boy's eminent fame across the entire wizarding world, you hadn't heard much about this Potter. All you really knew, other than the fact that he had survived Voldemort's curse, was that he went to Hogwarts, and was in Draco's year.

 _Hmm…_ You thought, pondering it over. Draco seemed not to think very highly of the boy, which certainly was strange. To her knowledge, Harry was one of the few remaining purebloods- and Draco usually got along just fine with anyone of that status. Which probably meant that something had happened between the two of them. Something that rather upset him. And, knowing Draco and how easily he could fly into a rage, it could have been anything.

You sighed. This undoubtedly meant that your brother would want to keep you away from the boy, despite your interest in him. It was his way of "protecting" you. He had been doing similar things for you ever since you could remember. Which you appreciated. If Draco did not like Harry, then you would not like Harry. It was as simple as that.

Or was it?

 _End of Chapter 1_

( **Author's Note:** Hey, guys. I realize it's been a ridiculously long time since you've heard from me. And I'm sorry. But, I'm back, with a new story. Slytherin Princess is mostly going to be something for fun, rather than dedication or imagination. It's when I have free time and am not struggling to write. The individual chapters will be very short, but updates should come fairly regularly. Oh, well, they might not. We'll have to see about that. I don't have much dedication to finish any particular story of mine, but I'd LIKE to. Eh. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic. Bye for now!)


	2. Chapter 2

Your brother had been right.

Partially, at least. Hogwarts was big, even more so than the large, palace-like estate that you called your home, and you knew that in comparison to any _normal_ witches' house, it was gigantic. And loud. Lots of unsavory voices surrounded you, turning what could have been a quiet and serene setting into a noisy and annoying prison. Would these idiots _ever_ shut up?

"[name] Malfoy, please step up to the sorting hat so you can be sorted into one of the four houses." Your nose scrunched up as they called your name, all eyes in the cavernous great hall turning on you. A wry smile tugged at your lips. This was just how you liked it- all of the attention was on you, everyone was waiting to see which house you were going to be spending the next seven years in.

[e/c] eyes forward, you stepped up and sat down in the throne-like chair, waiting for them to place the old and raggedy talking hat on top of your head. You scowled slightly. It looked dirty, very badly-worn, like someone had been abusing it nonstop for the last decade. As far as you knew, it had been used on every single Hogwarts student since the school was founded- which meant that it probably was infested with lice or some kind of other unsavory parasite, from touching the heads of so many unkempt children. You didn't want any disgusting insects in your hair, you were too clean, too… _elegant_ for such a thing.

Closing your eyes, you felt the soft weight of the hat rest upon the top of your head. It was light, not even heavy enough to push your hair down in any visible manner. Maybe that was because it was magical. But then again, a _lot_ of things were magical.

"Hmm, an interesting mind, a tough decision...you have the brain to be a Ravenclaw, that's sure enough about you, but your ambitions… we wouldn't want those getting into the hands of the wrong people, now, would we…? You're cunning, intelligent, but not particularly brave..." That line made you hiss in anger, with a few peals of laughter coming from the students cloaked in red and gold- most likely the Gryffindors that your brother had warned you about. It irked you for the stupid hat to say such a thing, but you knew not to retort. If you retorted, it could anger the wretched thing, and you might end up placed in Gryffindor out of spite… or even worse, _Hufflepuff_. A low growl escaped your lips at the thought of being forced into that group of fools. Your father had always had some negative things to say about the students that were in Hufflepuff… many were mudbloods, unintelligent, uncreative, lacking perspective… it would be hell if you were trapped with people so far below your preferred caliber of peers.

"I think we'll have to go with… _Slytherin_!" A delighted gasp left your lips and you could see the table at the far left, most of the occupants cloaked in green, begin to cheer. A little further down, and you could see Draco, grinning and waving in your direction. You let out a sigh of relief. You were going to be in the house with your elder brother, and he would be able to guide you through everything that was to happen. At least, you hoped he would. Draco had always been rather protective of you, though not overly affectionate. So it was right of you to assume that he would protect you, should something go wrong.

Right?

( **A/N** : It would seem that the first time I posted this chapter, something went awry with the bbcode (or whatever the code for text formats on here is) and made it impossible to read... Nearly, anyways. So I'm re-uploading it. It seems to be okay now... Anyways, sorry for the wait. The next chapter should come within a month.)


End file.
